The One Wish They Could Not Have
by Nekota Satoro Tashiro
Summary: Midoriko, great Miko, who formed the Shikon No Tama. Kira Higarashi adopted sister to kagome. What happens when kira finds out she's midoriko's decendent? When an anchint prophecy cpmes into play? And what dose Sesshomaru have to do with it all? Plz R&R!


_**The One Wish They Could Not Have**_

_**BY: Nekota satoro Tashiro**_

_**Chapetor One: Through the well and topsy turvy**_

I rember it now as if it were only yesterday, the two years of my life that I will never forget. My parents' had died in a car crash just three months before and now I was a Higarashi. My friends' mom -Higarashi Taka- had adopted me so I could stay out of the foster system. I had turned seventeen when she adopted me, only a year older then kagome. One day kagome and I got home from school, we walked into the house, slipped off our backpacks and taka walked up to kagome and I, then said "Kagome, dear I believe it is time we told Kira-chan, don't you?" after we took off our shoes. Kagome nodded and said "Is Inuyasha here? I s that why you wish for me to tell her?" while I looked at them as if they were crazy. I shook my head and looked at them. "What are you two talking about? Taka led us into the living room and there on the loveseat I saw a boy that looked about eighteen. He had long, silver hair and his clothing was of a red hakama and haori-top. "Hay kagome, who's this?" Kagome smiled and turned so she was standing between us "Inuyasha this is the girl I told you about…this is Kira Akina or rather Higarashi. She's the descendent of Lady Midoriko." I kept my usual stoic demeanor and bowed, "I have heard much of you Inuyasha-Chan. But-" I said cutting off and looking at everyone-else. I was wearing my favorite pair of black hip-huggers, a sports top and my combat boots. My long hair pulled into a low pony-tail at the base of my skull. I had my black gauntlets on my wrists, my dog collar on my neck and my paint-splattered belt was lightly fastened around my waist. "I do not understand what you all mean by _**me**_ even possible being lady Midorikos' descendent I have no miko powers." Taka stood and put her hands on my shoulders. "Dear, your fate was already pre-determined. You will gain your miko powers the moment that you see your soul-mate"

~~~~~ Time lapse Three days later~~~~

We had just come through the well two days ago and now I was learning to use elbow blades. I was currently wearing a kimono with a red hexagonal pattern on the left shoulder and sleeve, the rest of it was white. My hair -which was down to my knees-, was flowing freely down my back. I had a pair of silver gauntlets on my wrists, which had a maroon crescent moon on each one. Everyone had given me a look when I had shown them what I had picked out to wear. They had asked me why I had picked those garments, and I told them I didn't know that I was drawn to them. We decided as a warrior miko I should use a variety of weapons. I already knew how to fight with a sword; I had beaten inuyasha and was now fighting Sango with my elbow-blades while she used her katana. When I threw her sword through the air I noticed a deep pain ebbing in my heart and a pulling, leading towards the trees, where inuyasha was looking towards. At that next moment a demon with silver hair, golden eyes and a white and red hakama came through the trees. When he came through the tree line we locked eyes and in the next moment I was on me knees, kneeling and crying out with pain. The demon was leaning against a tree and looking at me with shock written clear on his face. When the group came into my view sesshomarus eyes went wide and I saw him whisper something that looked like "It couldn't be". I got to me feet and they asked me what was wrong "The prophecy." I stated simply, still awed, the next thing I knew they moved out of my way and I got a clear look at seeshomaru. My head started spinning and I was tumbling towards the ground but the hard earth never came. Sesshomaru had caught me I was aware of his firm muscled chest, which I was pressed tightly against. When I awoke the next day I was in a hut in lady keades village and it was nighttime. I sat up and saw sesshomaru sitting, gazing into the fire his eyes puzzled by something. "You caught me…before I fell." I said he looked up and I saw something that I would not have thought could be seen in his eyes, there was a fire that was only ment for someone you would die for. The tenderness in his eyes that none of my friends had ever seen…love. "You know why you were drawn to those clothes more then others do you not?" I nodded my head and he looked back into the fire. "You know of the prophecy then?" I said looking into the fire as well. He didn't seem as dangoures as everyone made him out to be, "Yes." Was his simple answer, it was winter here and the night was freezing. I started lightly shivering but I did my best to hide it from him didn't need him thinking I was a weak human –though he probably already did. - I didn't know what it was, but I was somewhat…attracted to him. When I started getting really cold, even as much as I wanted not to, I started shivering. "Chikusho" I thought, clamping my jaw shut. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the cold. I tried to think over the prophecy. 'I'm supposed to be….. In love with him. And if he doesn't feel the same way… it could mean the end for us all.' I thought. An all of a sudden I felt warmer then I had a few moments ago, and I felt sesshomaru sit down next to me. I opened my eyes, looked over and blushed when I realized that he had laid his –boa- or miamoko on my shoulders, so I'd be warmer. He was staring into the fire. "th-thank you, sesshomaru-sama." I waited for a few moments and almost gave up, but then I heard him whisper "your welcome kyo." I looked up shocked, not sure if I had just heard him say that. Instinctively, I leaned on him and closed my eyes; I fell into a deep sleep.

~~~~Sesshomaru POV~~~~

After I sat down next to her I half expected her to shy away from me, but she did the exact opposite, she leaned on me. I could tell that that this prophecy was affecting not only me but her as well. I realized she was asking and confiding in me during her greatest time of weakness, she'd been taken from her home and plunged into a world where she was virtually alone. Instinctively I put my arms around her and pulled her into my lap. One of her hands grabbed a fistful of my hakama, not in a death grip, more of a way of seeking comfort. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall. I just sat there and thought for awhile –about her and of the prophecy.- eventually I fell asleep, with her in my lap and her head on my chest.

~~~~Kagome's POV~~~~

I awoke and found that I was in sesshomaru's lap; I looked up at him and blushed. 'he looks so peaceful' I thought, suddenly a voice interrupted my thoughts. "There's no need to be embarrassed." I looked away from golden orbs, "I'm not embarrassed" I tried to compose my thoughts and regulate my heartbeat. 'what is this? My heart won't slow down' I stood and walked over to the window keeping my face from looking at sesshomaru's. "I don't know… how you feel… I don't even know how I feel." I said, I stopped and went to continue but sesshomaru cut me off. "I… would like there to be some kind of a relationship... even if it is only a…..freindship." I looked at him, but then quickly looked away, his eyes were like pools of golden lava, and my checks were ablaze with my embarrassment. "I…" He spoke again, "you don't have to explain…" He stepped towards me, reached his hand out and cupped my check. "I know…you can feel it too, the prophecy, but there's something else there as well." He removed his hand and turned towards the door. "I'm going to the dojo…if you decide you want to start a…friendship…I'll be waiting." And with that he walked out, a few minuets later I went to grab my sword and I noticed that he had left his miamoko. When I went to tug it off it wouldn't come off. "His miamoko has chosen you as it's mate. So has he, that's why he left it for you." I looked up to see inuyasha standing in the doorway smiling lightly. "I know my brother better then people think… that's how I know he's relly putting himself out on a limb. He believes that a strong bond…love will form." Inuyasha smiled and walked out.

Once inuyasha left I strapped my sword into my obi and headed to the dojo. When I got there I peeked inside and saw that sesshomaru was doing taichi with his eyes closed. I knocked and heard him say enter, I walked in and bowed low in respect. "I apologize if I came off earlier as if I wanted nothing to do with you." I said, hearing him walk over to me.

" It is of no importance." He said stoicly.


End file.
